forbidden or not
by the beauty light of the moon
Summary: love is never expected it can come anytime anywhere from any person , love can change the monster to a flower and the flower to monster and love can melt the ice love makes the impossible possible . that is the power of the true love
1. informations

riki yanase the sexy rich famouse actor who is famouse too being a big playboy , takuto hirunkawa the famouse cloth designer and part time actor with cold heart , kenshi inagaki the famouse boxer but with warm feeling from inside and outside , hiro sarashina the famouse cute singer and artist and famouse with being a big play boy . atsumu kashiwabara the famouse nice writer and dana (the mc) the famouse beautful modle who people see her as a pretty face and body just

so what if all of them get to work togther and living under one roof ? what will happen ?

what kind of drama is going to bloom ? and from all event will the love bloom ?

to know more stay tuned with forbidden or not !

NOTE : everyday i will right a chapter


	2. Chapter 1

chapter 1

(dana s pov)

( i was just getting ready for my photo shot )

dana : i am so tierd i want just to go home

make up artist : it is just an hour then you will go home beside you know who you work with it is Takuto hirukawa he is the best you are sooooo luck to work with him

dana: i know but he is cold and kinda scary beside he is known by being mean to people who works with

make up artist : yeah but every modle wants to work with him and pls being mean makes him so cool

dana : let s be honest here you are a big fan girl of him right ?

make up artist : NO ... maybe

( i laughed quietly)

dana : ok you finished right thanks so much ? time to go

( i started to walk and when i am about to open the door)

make up artist : hey can you make him sign that note it is for my cousine she is a fan of him

( i smile a little and i took the note from her )

dana : sure i will try bye

( so i move to the photo shot studio and i see Takuto hirukawa have a cold face)

(oh god pls get me out of here without get yelled at my face)

takuto : finally we can start what takes you so long ms. model

( he tell me with very not happy face and starts to glare)

dana: ...i was getting ready just that and i am on time

takuto : yeah whatever just go there and do your work

(i walk to the place where i should take the photo shot )

(what a bossy guy)

takuto : ok we are going to start hey you ms. model girl do your job right so my designs can shine

dana : ok

( so the photo shot starts and after some time the hour is just ended)

takuto : ok we are done finally i can get out of here

( he walks away )

dana : ok thanks everyone for your hard work ( i bow with my head deeply)

(everyone starts to get thier things so they can go home and i walk to change room and i change my outfit while i walk in the halls towrd the exit room the manger calls me an i see him running towrd me)

manger : hey dana wait dana

( i stop in the exit door looking to manger)

dana : you okay mr manger ?

manger : yeah i am going to ask you are you to accept the drama that i send you it two days before

(i get some papers from my hand bag )

dana : you mean this actully yes it is really awesome one

manger : awesome i am going to tell the writer and tommrow we will go to meet the other actors ok

dana : ok have a good night

manger : night

( then i leave and i read the script of my drama for the second time while i am walking )

dana : it is really good and i am happy that i am going to act in such drama

( i start to cross the road with no attiention while some fast car is coming)

the driver : HEY LOOK OUT !

( i look suddenly to the car and see how close is it to me and my feet stop moving and i close my eyes tightly and i start to scream )

( but someone just jump and push me with him to side of the road and now we are on the side of the road laying on the ground and he is on top of me covering me with his body and his hand behind my head and i start to blush and the car driver just passes with his fast car while we are like that )

the man : you okay?

(i nod slowly)

the man : good

(he starts to get up from top of me and he gives his hand to help me get up and i look to it shyly and hold it and get up )

the man : a new information to you when you see a car coming towrd you you just get out of the way and we dont stop and shout ok ?

( i just look down and nod fast )

( the man sighs and smile a little)

the man : well...glad you are ok

dana: thanks

(i look up to him and i see a guy looks like he is in 20s and he is wearing black sunglasses and hoodie on his head )

(where i heard this voice before i think i hear it on tv)

the man : wait a second

( the man face strarts to get close to mine then he smile and get his face aways from me )

the man : dana the model what a surprise

(he says it slowly while smirking then he chuckle a little)

the man : what would have happened if i didnt save you ? geez

dana : thank you again for saving me

(i bow my head deeply then i get to the ground to get my script papers then the man gets a little to the ground and starts to help me we get all the papers then he get the last one and start looking to it)

(then the man smirks and starts to murmur)

the man : well no need to present myself

(i look up to him with confusing )

dana: huh?

(the man gives me the last paper and smile a little)

the man : well i have to go and put your script in you bag a be carful while you cross the road ok ? ok well nice to meet you dana see ya soon  
( he waves then run so fast)

dana : what did he meant by see ya soon ? and why i feel like i heard his voice before

( i put my script in my bag and walk home and arrive while think about what the man meant)


	3. Chapter 2

chapter 2

(dana s pov)

(in the early morining i wake up at 8:30 am and my phone ring and i take it and answered sleeply)

dana: hello

(i heared the manger shout in the other line)

manger: DANA WHERE ARE YOU ?! HALF HOUR AND THE MEETING WILL START

dana : what meeting ?

( i answer still sleeply)

manger : WITH THE ACTORS OF YOUR DRAMA

dana: what?! oh my god i totally forgot! ok ok i am coming give 10 m and i will be in front of your eyes bye

(i answer with panic voice and close the line)

( i get up and enter my bathroom and wash my face and my teeth , take fast shower then put my make up and tie my hair in straight high pony tail with curly ends with light bangs then wear mini white skirt with pink flowers and black top with short seelve and pink heels and i get out and starts to run towrd the meeting place)

dana : i must fast to get there on time

(after few hours i arrive in small cafe and i enter while taking my breath heavily )

manger : oh here you are and you arrived before the time with 5m

( i sit on a chair )

dana : good ...so i can... take... my breath... i ran in my heels !

( i breath heavily for some M then i stop and i take breath)

manger : you are good now and you look pretty good too

dana : thanks

( we see the door opens and i see 5 men enter )

(oh my god they are all the most famouse people on tv)

(one of them points to us and they walk to us)

(wait they are all men not even one girl dont tell me )

Atsumu: hi i am Atsumu Kashiwabara i am the writer of the drama that the actors

riki : i am riki yanase

(he smirks)

hiro : hiro sarashina i wish we became good mates in work and the life

dana : ...

kenshi : haha that is hiro anyway i am kenshi inagaki nice to met ya

(takuto doesnt indurdorce himself )

hiro : hey takkuno indurdorce yourself you can not be mean to my lady

dana : what ?

takuto : she knew me already she was the model that modeled for my clothes the little ms late model

dana :...but i wasnt late... at all ...

takuto : shut up

Atsumu : haha i feel you all going to get along just fine ( he looks to me) now your turn

dana : i am dana nice to meet you all

atsumu: i feel like we all going to be friends now we should get going ?

dana : where ?

atsumu : mr manger you didnt told her

(i look to my manger )

mr manger : ...dana you are going to live with them ...

dana : what ? why?

riki: so we can finish our work fast we will live on the top of the staduio all toghter

dana : still i want to stay at my home

hiro : come on dont be like that now we can have fun more toghter

mr manger : sorry dana you will stay with them till the shots of the drama ends ...

dana : oh my god and how long is it ?

atsumu : three mothes but dont worry you will have a roommate so you dont feel lonly

dana : okay i guess it will be fine

atsumu : haha great let go to your new place

( so after a while i enter my new place it is so modern and comefortable i put my bag on the ground and set on one of the beds)

( i cant belive it i am here with five men two of them are play boys and one them call me like his girfriend and the boxer who doesnt look like it and the guy with the cold heart and lastly the weird writer what is going to happen to me ?)

dana : at least i have a roommate that can be like my sister

( the door opens slowly and ...)

the roommate : what is that grumpy face not what you expected huh?

( and... i see riki)

(no... no... my roommate is the biggest play boy)

dana : how can you be my roommate you are a guy

riki : yes i know i am a guy thank you alot for telling me

dana: but but

riki: you expect a girl right ? well too bad i am a man

dana : and... we are...going ...to sleep... in the same room

riki : yeah that should be intersting ( he smirks a little)

( i put the sheets over my body )

(riki chukles a little)

riki : scared to sleep with me huh (he starts to walk close to me and sit on my bed and get his face close to mine until our noses touches and my heart starts to beat fast then he pulls away and chuckle a bit)

riki : dont worry i will not do anything i have superior dna i have to be careful who to share it with

(does he really know what the reports write about him everyday , he is so mean as takuto but so much ummmm what is the word ah never mind i dont know why million of girls love him )

riki : so which bed are you going to take so i am going take the other one , make sure it is comefortable for you so you can sleep good because we are going to work hard everyday so make sure you sleep early so you get all the sleep you need

dana : i am going to take the that i sit on

riki leam me check it

( he sit on it then lay on it then get up)

riki : you will not get a sleep at all if you slept on this it is comefortable while you are sittin but in the sleeping it is so hard for you i will take it

dana : but when i came i sit on this i am the one who should sleep on it it is not fair for you to sleep on one you didnt choose

riki : hey i told to do something right ? then just do it ok

(i nod)

riki: good girl now it is getting close to sleep time do you have your teeth brush and twole

dana : ...no

( riki opens his bag and get a tooth brush and towle and give it to me )

riki : i always have a new extra ones you can have them go take a shower i will wait fo you till you end

dana: thanks so much

( i enter the bathroom and take a shower after a hour and half then i get down to the staduio and i see atsumu there reading )

atsumu : oh hi dana how is it ?

dana: what do you mean ?

atsumu: being a roommate with riki

dana : he is kind ...

atsumu : mean ?

dana : i am not going to say mean but ...

atsumu: i know what you mean but that because you dont know him he is actully very caring to people around him

dana: actully he is really nice

(atsumu grins)

atsumu: see he is really a good guy and all the other guys too and that is good because your fourtune is saying that something unexpcted is going to happen to you

dana: ah i feel bad about it and beside i dont belive in fourtune

atsumu : you should be happy

dana : umm okay good night

(i walk to my room then i enter and i hear riki yelling )

riki : you are back right dana ? can you give me the shaving blade ? it is in the right poket of my bag

dana: ok

(i get his shaving blade and i enter the bathroom and i see riki naked but there is a towle around his waist )

( i look so surprised then i start to scream)

( then riki walks to me and cover my mouth by his hand)

riki : shut up everyone will think that i am attacking you or i am forcing you to do something promise that when i take my hand off your mouth you are not going to scream ok

( i nod then he takes his hand off my mouth and i start to run out the bathroom )

(after a while he come out of the bathroom with his sleeping wear and a towel on his head and i keep looking down to my hands with blushing cheeks and riki notices it )

riki : wow your face is so red ? what is wrong ? are you having a fever

( he puts his hand on my forhead )

riki : nothing

(he starts to touch my hair )

riki: your hair is wet tck

(he takes off his towel from his head and starts to dry my head and talk to me )

riki : hey silly doesnt anyone ever told you that the wet hair espically when you have on your body gives you a cold

( he dry it and make it into lose hair braid)

riki: be VERY thankful because i dont go around and do this to everyone

( i keep looking down with blushing face and i nod)

( he get up from the bed and get a medicine from his bag and get a glass of water and give it to me)

riki : take this and sleep that will kill any cold if you have a one i dont want to get sick so i must make sure the person that i live with isnt sick beside you dont want a million fangirls of me to come and kill you because if i get sick so dont give it to me

dana: okay

( i take the midicine then i drink water and riki take the water glass from me and put away )

riki : now you are ready to sleep so sleep we have a busy tommrow

( he lays on the bed giving me his back and turn off the light of the room and he fell asleep and i lay on my bed and i keep thinking about how mean seems riki but he is really nice then i fall asleep)

 **PLS FOLLOW ME AND MY STORY TOO PLS AND I WILL FOLLOW BACK**


	4. Chapter 3

chapter 3

( riki s pov)

(i wake up in the morining feeling sleepy and cover my eyes with my hand from the light)

(today i have busy day after i finish the shot of the drama i have to go to my friend birthday party ah)

(i get up from the bed and look to my roommate bed )

(she is just innocent and totally diffrent from the image that her photo shot gives it to you ..ah she is sleepy should i wake her up nuh i will just get down and see if i can get breckfast)

(i leave the room and go downstairs and find takuto and hiro there )

riki: moring

hiro : moring so how is your cutie roommate ?

riki : she is sleeping

hiro : you are so lucky i wanted her to be my rommate but i get kenshi hey can i change my room or do you have place for any bed in your room i will take any size

riki : if you came she will not fall asleep at all

hiro : hah but i am more nice and gentle to girls than you so i think we will go along just fine

(hiro grining and i sigh)

riki: hey i am getting hugry here what are we going to eat

takuto : finally someone is talking about food

hiro : hahaha the only thing that get his attintion so who will make it

riki: i will do it because if i wait for any of you to make it i will wait till tommrow night to eat

(i go and to the kitchen and wash my hand and wear aprons then dana get down while rappin her right eye)

dana: good moring

hiro : moring sweetheart

dana : moring hiro oh where is riki ?

hiro : in the kitchen he is cooking

dana : cooking ? he can cook ?

hiro : yeah

(i hear them talking about me )

( i see dana sit in the front of hiro and takuto)

dana : good moring takuto

takuto:...

(takuto s head lays on the table while his hand covring it)

dana: ummm takuto

hiro : oh i think he fell asleep he has asleepy head

dana : takuto wake up you will catch cold like this get up please

takuto : SHUT UP UGLY FACE

dana : ...so mean ...even in his sleep

hiro : so like takkuno hey dana pls get him a blanket from his room he has shiffey the fox on it

dana : ok

( dana gets up and get takuto blanket and put it on him then sit then kenshi and atsumu get down)

kenshi : moring guys

atsumu: hmmm..i smell something delciouse is it miso soup

(i yell from the kitchen)

riki: yeah

kenshi : hahahahah he made his favourite

( i came out with miso soup and put them in front of them and i sit on a chair next to dana and kenshi )

(takuto get up)

takuto: finally some food

atsumu : the only thing that made him wake up

(he starts to eat then he starts to chocke and dana starts to pound him on his back )

takuto : stop it are you trying to kill me

dana : sorry

riki: hey takuto stop being so rude to her we need to work toghter so the drama be good

takuto : shut up you too

atsumu: ok after you finish eating we will start to shot

(we finish eating then we go to the shot and we finish after 5 hours)

atsumu: okay good job everybody have a good night

( i go to change room and i change my clothes to black suit , white shirt and yellow tie then i go out)

kenshi: what is with the fancy look

riki: going to a friend birthday

hiro: okaay have fun

( i leave)

(dana s pov)

( i finished changing the i came out then i see riki going out )

( i wonder where he is going )

(i walk to near cafe who owned by the stadio and enter there and surprising i found takuto there)

( i walk to takuto slowly)

dana: um...hi takuto

(takuto look up to me)

takuto : hey you can sit if you wanna to

(i sit front takuto )

dana: so what are you doing

takuto : there is auction on the internet for shiffey the fox rare things and i am trying to win some so let me concentrate

dana: ok

( i sit there for with bord feelings)

( then takuto starts to shout yes happilly)

takuto : YES ! I WON IT I WON IT

( and people and i look to him with shock)

dana : um...Congratulations?!

takuto : thanks wow i though i will not win it I will celebrate ( he looks to me ) so what do you want to drink?

dana: wait what ?

( did i sit on the wrong table or something like that )

( the waiter is standing next to takuto looking to me)

the waiter: so what do you want ms ?

dana: um lemonade

the waiter : ok

(then he leaves then and i notice takuto looking to me then looks down then i look to him)

(takuto clear his throat )

takuto : umm... sorry for being that rude to you in my photo shot and earlier

dana: um ...it is really ok nothing to worry about

(takuto smile lightly and the waiter comes with our orders and put it in the front of us and leave then i take my lemonade and strats to drink it slowly)

takuto: so riki is out right

dana: yes

takuto: he is in his friend birthday party

dana: oh ( i contniue drinking my lemonade)

(takuto chuckle a little )

takuto : so he will get so drunk and he really can't hold his liquor

dana: what do you mean?

takuto : discovered by yourself

(so after this we contniue talking and i discover that takuto is nice but he cant explain himself well after that i went to my room and i get ready to the bed and turn off the light then suddenly the door starts to open and i look and see riki enters have falling and have standing)

dana: riki!

( i run to him trying to help him and sit him on my the bed)

riki: i wanna water i wanna water right now! (he starts to whine )

dana : ummm... okay ( i get him a glass of water and he starts to drink it and he give it to me and i put it away)

riki: now sit siiiiiiit !

( i sit on the bed and suddenly he put his head on my thighs and i blush lightly )

riki : aaaaaah why they are uncomfortable

dana: because ...um...they...ah ...you are so mean !

( he smirks lightly then fall asleep on my thighs)

( i sigh)

(he acts like a child when he drunk then ...hehe ...that is so cute... )

(i smile warmly then look down to riki while he is sleeping)

( he is really look innocent when he is sleeping and his bangs look so cute on his forhead and his face look so handsome like this and... no no that is wrong and scary stop stop)

(i starts to blush when i realized what i was doing and then riki starts to wake up slowly)

dana: wha-what is wrong?

riki: my tie take it off!

dana: huh?

riki: it hurts

(i take it off while blushing )

dana:th-there

riki: take off my shirt

dana: what ?

riki: it hurts me alot take it off!

dana: o-okay

(i start to unbutton his shirt and then take it off while blushing deeply)

(he sits on the bed silently)

riki: can i sleep next to you today i will not do anything

dana: um ...o-okay

(riki lays on my bed on his side and but his hand on the place who next to him)

riki: come sleep next to me dont leave me alone

(i move slowly till i be next to him but riki put his arms around me and get me closer to him untill our bodies are touching)

riki:feels good

(i start to blush deeply )

(he ...is ...shirtless...and ...our body touching like this)

(i look down)

(i cant look to his face)

riki: ...dont worry i will not do anything ...depends if you want me to? do "dirty stuff" to you

( i blush deeply)

dana : n-no of course no

riki : what a shame...well night

(he fell asleep and i keep thinking about this side is so diffrient of him )

(that side of him is diffrient and it is kinda like he feels alone )


	5. Chapter 4

chapter 5

(riki s pov)

( i wake up with terrible headache that almost is killing my head)

(i dont remmber what happened last thing i remmber that i get myself little drunk how i even came here ...huh? i feel someone back is aginist mine i turn around to see who and get surprised)

(what ...dont tell me that we ...)

( i look under the blanket and i see that she wears her pj )

(i get up and i sit on the bed )

(i dont know what happened and how i end in my roommate bed )

(i look to my roommate then i lay on my side putting my hand on my head to support my body and start to stare to her face and i start to smirk a little as i touch her face by my hand and starts to feel it and suddnelly she wakes up and look to me surprisly and sit on the bed fast while holding the blanket to her body)

dana : wha-what are you doing ?

riki: i am the one who should ask that ? what i am doing in your bed ?

dana : you dont remmber you came yesterday drunk and i help it you just that

riki: i dont remmber any of that are you sure you wasnt dreaming about me i will not surprised if you did

(i smirk )

( i dont remmber anything about what happened yesterday but i still remmber that i like teasing her alot )

(she gets up from the bed and get a glass of water and starts to drink it )

(dana s pov)

( i drink a glass of water)

riki : dana did you ever had a boyfriend ?

( my eyes gets wide )

dana: why you are asking ?

riki: aaaah...so you didnt that explain how you are relly botused to men at all it is weird how you are so famouse with men

(he smirks)

dana : i dont wanna to just date anyone

riki: why ?

( he looks surprised)

dana : because dating must be depend on love ...riki ...did you ever date a girl that you dont love

riki : ...yes

dana : why ?

riki : you wont get it my dad is politician and he said he will may have to have arranged marriage for me

dana : so why are you going out with other women ?

riki : the reason is just simple lust ...and you should too do the same thing

dana:...

( no that is not going to work with me or anybody)

riki : so how the cold with you ?

dana : i am fine thanks for asking and thanks for giving me the medicine

(i werent really having a cold but oh well...)

(riki gets up and walk to me and stand in front to me and he graps me by the chin )

riki: but if the cold come back i can warm you up as long as you want me

( i start to blush deeply)

( his face is so close i feel his breath angnist my face )

( riki starts to smirk and chuckle and leave my chin and get away from me )

riki : your reaction is so cute

dana:...

(i look down and blush)

riki: but how will your reaction be in the kiss the scene

dana : what ?

riki: you have two kiss scene with me then takuto by the way mine is tommrow get ready cant wait to see your reaction

( he smirks then leave and i just stand there shocked)

(a kiss with two men)

( the night came and i really didnt get out of my room so much just for the shots)

( i am drawing on my sketch while i hear someone whispring in my ear)

hiro: your drawing is so good

dana : yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah

hiro : awww why you are screaming ? are you hating me?

(he looks to me with puppy eyes)

dana : n-no it is just you scared me

( he sits next to me and put his arms around my shoulder)

(he kinda feels warm and softly)

hiro : you are soooooooo soft

(he reasts his head on my shoulder )

hiro: you are the first ...the first person to not fall for me ...i really like it ...and the first person to feel comfortable with ...let s be anything that make us close and not leaving me alone

dana : ...dont ...worry ...i will never leave you alone i will be the persone that i will help you every time you need me

hiro : thanks alot i need this person in my life

(we stay like this for hours while talking and listing to each other worries and feelings we too spend sometime writing songs for hiro albm and then riki enters the room while i and hiro writing songs)

riki : wow you guys gets along very well

hiro : rikkun i am telling that dana is the best person to spend time with

(hiro hugs me tightly)

riki: yeah glad you are getting along togther

hiro: well have to go i have to sleep see ya guys later

(hiro get out of the room)

riki: never seen hiro like this before he seems really happy i mean with his heart not with his image

dana: i am happy that i helped him and he is really nice

riki : so are you ready for tommrow ?

dana: ...

riki: like that reaction

dana:...

(i lay on my bed and close my eyes)

riki : hey dana did you brush your teeth

dana: yes

riki: and did you eat your dinner ?

dana: yes

riki: good so now i can sleep peacfully without worring

(we fell asleep )

(in the moring we wake up and i feel so nervouse )

(today is the ...kiss day )

(kenshi enters the room)

kenshi : hey little girl what is with that face ?

dana: ummm i am kinda nervouse about...

kenshi:ahahaha it is okay you will do fine i am sure you will go out there punch the scene and win over him

(he mess with my hair )

dana : yes i think so thanks

(i walk with kenshi to the studio)

(after a while the kiss scene come)

(aaaaaah i am so shy)

(riki puts his arm around my shoulder and we close our eyes and we kiss )

(he kisses me deeply and forcefully)

(riki s pov)

(we kiss for scene but i kinda kiss her with well...i dont know why but i keep deeper the kiss and make it more forcefully ...no i have to contrelled )

(then i start to make our lips apart and we look in each other eye)

the dirctor : aaaaaand cut thank you all today

(dana walks away towerd hiro and kenshi and i start to walk to the exit door when i hear them tallk)

hiro: that was awesome dana

kenshi : yeah that will be the most famouse kiss scene in the world

dana: can we stop talking about it please and i am so shy that i want to climp a tree and hide there

(they walk away and i walk the diffrent side from them)

(in the night me and dana dont talk at all)

riki: i ...am ...going to move out from hear so you dont have to worry about sleeping with a man

dana:...but if you are moving out because of me you can stay i dont mind at all

(i look to her with warm eyes)

riki: sorry i have too i am going to move with atsumu but if you ever need a thing you can ask me to help

dana: ...ok thank you so much

(i have to leave after what happend we cant sleep in the same room)

 _ **(hi guys i would like to hear your ideas about the next chapter and what you want to happen and the winner will get a shout out good luck:))**_


	6. Chapter 5

chapter 5

(hiro s pov)

(dana told me everything and i feel sorry )

(the other are going out and me and dana are drawing togther )

kenshi : are you sure that you guys dont want to go with us

hiro : nuh ...we are fine  
(i say while putting my arms around dana )

riki : you sure want to stay with hiro alone

dana: yes i trust hiro

( we smile to each other and riki looks to us with not very happy face and get out)

kenshi : ummm...okay we are leaving we will buy something when we come back

(they all leave and we keep drawing )

(with the others)

(riki s pov)

(we are in the car and i cannt belive what i just saw...and i thought she isnt intersting in the men ...and now she has hiro around her finger ...she controlled HIRO HIRO who cant any girl controle him and he get controlled by a girl who doesnt even dated a man ...why i even care if she dated hiro or other men togther it is her life she can do what she want ...)

(then i hear my phone ring saying that i have a message i open it and i see a message of actress that i have met in some event from two weeks in event she doesnt want to leave alone beside today i am not really in the mood )

(i sigh and i open the message)

the message : remmber tonight is our night i wish you have enough sleep yesterday because i will not leave you go home till i fed my greedy for you

(i read the message)

(dirty as always i get used to this kind of message from the girls ...but maybe if i get my head busy with that i will get to my normal again)

(i text her with ok see ya tonight)

(i open a cigarette and i smoke it)

atsumu: riki dont smoke here

(i stop smoking )

riki : why ?

atsumu : because i hate the smoke of it

riki : ah fine

(i turn it off)

(we finish shopping and get home)

(and it is my turn and atsumu turn to cook and dana is helping hiro with wrriting his last song in his new album)

hiro: ahhhhh... i can not find the subject for the last song ah

dana: why dont make the subject about your fans thanking them for supporting you

hiro : dana you are so clever how i did not think about that idea my fans will happy thanks alot from me and my fans

(then he kisses her on the cheek and dana smiles to him)

dana: you are very welcome

(i stare to them with shock)

atsumu: hey i need a help here

riki: um yeah

(i contnuie my cooking but not feeling comefortable)

(dana s pov)

(so i told hiro all what happened and he told me that riki is in love with me and i am happy with it because i am in love with him too but riki will not show it and that is why he moved out my room because he cant sleep in the same room with this feelings inside him and hiro said that you have to make jelouse till his limt to make him shows his feelings and deside he cant live with you so i am now in the room with hiro)

dana: i dont think it will work

hiro : come on it will work

( then someone knock on my door and i opened and there is a coworker from the stuff on the door)

the coworker: hi ms dana

dana: hi

the coworker: so are you busy tonight

dana: no not actully

the coworker: um i know that high class frensh restraunt we can go togther if you want?

dana : um.. okay

the coworker : great see ya after a hour

(the coworker leaves)

hiro: are you using him to get riki ? that kinda sound like me alot

dana: no...i will not you some man heart to get other man heart ...it is just that i lost hope in riki so maybe i can forget him by going with other man and he is cute

hiro : haaaah okay do what do you want!

(he lays on my bed and close his eyes)

(dana s pov)

(i am wearing a heart shape mini black dress with turquoise color from the chest part and black purse and turquoise heals and my hear is straight down with very curly ends and light bangs and i wear make up but more make in the eyes to give me mystrious sexy eyes)

(we finished eating and siting in a outside frensh reaturaunt )

the cowerker: um dana

dana: hmmm?

the coworker :... i know that... we dont know each other... so much and it was surprise for you to get a date from just a person from work...but i really...i mean

ah...

(i look to him while he tries to talk and then i hear a famillier voice and girl voice)

dana: um.. can you exuce me for a sec

the coworker: um sure

(i sneck slowly to make my heels not making sounds and i hide behind a wall and i see riki with a girl and feel like i am going to cry but then i hear the girl yell at riki)

the actress : what do you mean you dont wanna to do it ?! YOU PROMISED

riki: sorry but i am not in the mood

the actress: WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU ARE NOT IN THE MOOD !

(she looks so angry i wonder what he did to her)

the actress: YOU PROMISED THAT YOU WILL SPEND THIS NIGHT WITH ME ALONE IN THE HOME

riki: yeah i said but i am not in the mood sorry

the actress: OKAY THAT IS IT I CAN NOT TAKE IT

(she slaps him on the cheek )

riki : if slapping me will makes you feel better then you can hit me as you want

the actress : AAAAAAAAAH YOU ARE SO COLD !

(i look with shock to her as she walks away)

(and suddenly riki looks behind him to my direct)

riki : i wish you enjoyed the show

( i get surprise and get out from behinde wall with shy look and he walk to me )

dana : did you know ...that i am here from the start

riki:yeah

(riki s pov)

dana : i am so sorry i ddidnt mean to spy on

riki : so what are you doing here wearing like ?

dana:...um...actully...i am

(and then the coworker comes)

the coworker :dana come on let s go i will take you some surprising place

riki: what

the coworker : um hey riki we are kinda in date here so we have to go

riki : actully we have a shot tommrow so we have to go see ya

( i grap her by the arms and walk with her an put her in my car and drive a little then i stop)

riki: are you idiot ?

dana: huh?

riki: DONT ACT LIKE THE INCCONET ! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING BY GOING WITH JUST RANDOM MAN

dana: i did as you said

riki: BUT I DIDNT MEAN YOU GO IN THIS WAY DONT BE ESPICALLY WEARING SUCH A DREES DO YOU KNOW HOW CAN ANY MAN HURT YOU AND YOU JUST GO LIKE THIS TO RANDOM MAN LIKE THIS YOU ARE JUST AN IDIOT

( she keeps looking down and suddenly i see her body starts to shake and i see water drops from her eyes running in her cheek and droping on her hands)

(damn ...i just raised my voice and i get her scared )

riki: ...i am sorry

(i title her head up by my finger and start to remove her tears with my hand)

riki : i didnt mean to scare you that much

(she stops crying )

(i smile a little)

riki: it is good that you stopped crying so your make up muilt and then you change from the beauty to the beast

dana :... it is waterproove ...i want to sleep ...

riki: hehe then sleep no one is stopping you

(she looks like a child at the moment that kind ...cute)

(she close her eyes and fall asleep and i take off my jaket and put on her )


End file.
